shadowgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Stormhaven
Stormhaven (or Storm Haven) appears to be the royal city and location of the palace of the Westland. Background Stormhaven (aka Storm Haven) is the royal city, and location of a castle citadel of Westland. It is home to King Otto, while Aronde rules in Kal Torlin. It is located northwest of Tyre Sea along the western edge of the sea. It is also the location of Castle Stormhaven which is seen on some of the country's coins. Appearances Shadowgate (Mac/Amiga/AppleIIGS/PC) Stormhaven is mentioned in the game ending, describing your meeting with King Otto the Great. It appears as Storm Haven on the map certificate after the ending. Castle Stormhaven appears on coins in the game. Shadowgate (& Shadowgate Classic GBC) Stormhaven is only mentioned in the ending of the game, when you return and meet the king. Shadowgate Classic PC (Win95) The castle of Stormhaven appears on one of the gold pieces. The map certificate where Stormhaven was located, instead says Gwynenthell and Otto is the King of the Lands. Shadowgate (2012) Stormhaven does appear on the map for Shadowgate 2012. Although geography has been changed quite a bit. It still lies to the north but now southwest of Tyre Sea. Between the period of 1070 to 1710, exact year unknown Duggan Aul Onath the mad king of the ancient courts of StormHaven, is killed by the Steward of StormHaven during the War of Bolsheks. He is cursed by high sorceress Myradel to become a wight, always craving gold and jewels after his death. Young Jair Cuthegar used to enjoy watching the Steppes Magi perform in his youth at a carnival at Stormhaven, perhaps at King Otto's fair. Citadel Rise is an edifice in Stormhaven, built in modern style as a watchtower overlooking the bay (see an An oral history of architecture in Torlin) There is a thieves market in StormHaven. It is yet unclear how the city relates to Gwenynthel of Kal Torlin, but it does appear that the city is located in that games version of Westland. Behind the scenes Technically speaking Otto is the king of the PC version of the game (but Aronde appears as king in Shadowgate 64 instead), and Stormhaven is the capital city in all versions of Shadowgate and NES version of Shadowgate Classic (with exception of rebooted Shadowgate (2014), the Shadowgate Mobile is unknown.) Shadowgate CLassic PC mentions both royal castle Stormhaven, and Gwenenthell. In Beyond Shadowgate, Shadowgate 64 and Shadowgate Saga: Raven, Gwenynthel is the royal city instead (and this has been carried over into Shadowgate (2014)). The latter city appears to be both Aronde's former royal city and that of Jair in his later life as well. The map certificate which corresponds with the map of Tarkus (in various releases of the PC version), also seems to suggest that it is a map covering the whole of the Westlands as well. Although Castle Shadowgate is technically in Kal Torlin according to some sources, or said to be within the bounds of Kal Zathynn in Before Shadowgate. If this is the case it would make Otto more likely the king of Westland, and Aronde the king of Kal Torlin. But otherwise their storylines appear to simply overlap (including both are said to have given Jair his title of Lord of the Westland). Furthermore Shadowgate 64 gives Jair's original homeland as Westland before he came to rule over Kal Torlin. category:locations Category:Places (Shadowgate) Category:Places (Shadowgate Classic GBC) Category:Places (Shadowgate Classic PC) Category:Places (Shadowgate 2014)